When cryptids meet aliens
by whiteraven95
Summary: Ben & Gwen moved to Beverly hills & met a new friend. Zak & his family were sent to there for a mission. But when they meet each other, they'll have to work together to defeat their archenemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ben was walking down the old street from his school to his house. The omnitrix was safe on his left hand. He was hearing music using his MP4. Gwen chased up to him, carrying a pile of books.

"Ben, didn't you hear me?" Gwen shouted. "Are you deaf?" Ben didn't reply.

Gwen pulled his earphones from his ears. "Stop hearing your music! Can't you focus?"

"Focus? Of what?"

Gwen sighed. "Today we are moving to a new town, remember?"

"Oh, that. I forgot. We're moving to—"

"Beverly Hills,"

"Oh," Ben looked at the sky. The days had passed by fast. Soon, his and Gwen's family were moving from Bellwood to Beverly Hills. It's been a while since they defeated the High Breed's invasion.

"Why do we even have to move?"

"Ben, Grandpa loves the seaside and our dad found a new job at Beverly Hills. That's why we're moving,"

"If we moved, what about Kevin and Julie?"

"Kevin can visit us with his car and Julie... she's returning to Japan, too. I know you like Julie, but... love can change. You know, just like... I can't think of any. Let's get home quick. Our parents might be waiting for us right now,"

"Fine," Ben and Gwen went home quickly. When they reached home, the moving trucks were already here. Ben's parents and Gwen's and Grandpa and Kevin were helping to move those boxes up to the trucks. Gwen couldn't believe that Kevin was here.

"Gwen, Ben, come and help, we got plenty of stuff to move," Grandpa Max yelled. "Hurry, we're burning daylight,"

In 30 minutes, all the stuff had moved. Ben looked around. He was hoping Julie would show up. But she didn't. Maybe she's probably busy with her moving too. Gwen looked at her old house she stayed for 15 years. She will miss it a lot. Kevin came to her side.

"Don't worry, Gwen, you'll come back soon. I'll come to visit you as much as I can," Kevin promised.

"I'm not worry about my house, I'm worried of Ben. Look at him," she turned to Ben. "He looked so... down and down..."

"Oh! I forgot!" Kevin took a video-cam from his car and gave it to Ben. "What is it?" Ben asked.

"Julie told me to gave it to you,"

Ben opened it and the three looked at the video. The picture was showing Julie and Ship in front of their old house.

"_Hi, Ben. I'm moving back to Japan. My family is taking over my family business there. I'm sorry I have to leave__ and I couldn't come and see you before you leave. I know that you and Gwen are moving to Beverly Hills too. Don't worry and miss me and Ship too much. But I'll miss you guys too. I'll never forget you guys. I don't know when I'll see you guys again but I'll never forget the days we're together. Good bye, Ben and good luck!"_

"We'll miss you too, Julie," Ben murmured. He doesn't look so down anymore. Gwen patted his shoulders.

"Time to move, kids!" Ben's dad called. Gwen hugged Kevin, so as Ben.

"Whoa... I don't like hugs too much but this time it's an exception," Kevin confessed. "I'll miss you too,"

"We'll miss you too, Kev,"

Ben and Gwen entered Grandpa Max's RV. Goodbye, Bellwood and Kevin and Julie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Fisk? Where are you? Time for hair-trimming!" Zak yelled. The eleven-year-old boy had a pair of inappropriate scissors for trimming and a comb. Fisk's hair was too long and Zak's mum, Drew Saturday ordered that Zak trims Fisk's hair.

"Come on out, Fisk, it's just a harmless trimming. I promise you won't became bold," Zak continue to yell but Fisk had no reply. It's obvious that Fisk is hiding from him. He walked to the balcony where Komodo was resting beside a huge chest and Zon was eating her fish. Zak looked at Zon and Zon pointed to the huge chest that wasn't there before. Fisk's hiding in the chest and Zak had one way to lure him out.

"Where the heck is Fiskerton? He's not in the balcony. So I will go to find him at the living hall!" Zak pretended to leave. He hid behind the huge chest and let time reveal everything. And he was right. His plan worked. Fiskerton fell right into his trap.

The chest's lid was slowly lifted. Fiskerton looked around and no sign of Zak. He stood up. It's time. Zak jumped out from his hiding spot and let himself hang over Fisk's neck. Fisk struggled but Zak didn't let go. Fiskerton ran towards the living hall with Zak. Doc and Drew Saturday were at the living hall talking with a man using the TV.

"Yes, people had gone missing around here. I beg of you, Saturdays. Please, come to solve the disappearance case before more and more people got lost," the man said.

Fisk and Zak were making noise and Drew yelled to stop them. "Zak, Fisk, be quiet!"

Zak and Fisk stopped running around. Both stood behind Drew quietly. "What's going on?" Zak asked.

"Rarayihirara (I had no idea),"

"Very well, Doctor Reed. We'll come," Doc replied.

"Thank you, Saturdays. I owe gratitude to you," the video stopped.

"What is it?" Zak finally had a chance to ask.

"People were gone missing throughout that area. The police couldn't find out who did it and weird markings appeared that believed to belong to cryptids. So, we're sent to do some investigation there," Doc replied.

"Where are we going?"

"You're not going anywhere,"

"Dad... I'm old enough, please,"

"No, Zak stay," Drew ordered.

"Mum, dad, please..." Zak and Fiskerton showed puppy faces at their strict parents. This plan would convince them.

Drew sighed. She looked at her husband. "Fine, you can go. But don't get into trouble,"

"Yeah! Yahoo!" the duo cheered. "By the way, where are we going?"

"We're going to Beverly Hills,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ben and Gwen had arrived at their new home. Their houses were located near a beach. Their houses were big. There are a lot of balconies, a garden and even a swimming pool. Their neighbourhood was called Beverly Coast. It fits perfectly with the sea side near the houses. Ben entered his own house. It was huge but not very grand. It's enough for 4 persons, or maybe too big. There were 5 bedrooms, 3 huge bathrooms including a tub each, a living hall, dining hall, kitchen, a swimming pool that was supposed to be shared with Gwen's family, a garden with a fountain and a great view of the seaside. Gwen's house was almost the same, only her garden seemed smaller.

"Wow, this is grand," Ben admitted. He had nothing to say besides that.

"That wasn't called grand. You should have seen our new neighbours' houses. Those are _grand_," Gwen replied.

"Well, kids, how do you like it?" Max asked.

"It's great! I can't wait to see our school," Gwen lied a little at the part of the house was great. The house was too big for her. She wondered why her parents would buy such a big house.

"Ben, Gwen, you're going to Beverly High tomorrow. You just bring some books and the principal will arrange some one to take you around," Ben's dad said.

"Wonderful," Ben lied. He doesn't like school much. "Does here sell any smoothies or chilly fries?"

* * *

The following day was a pleasant one. Max dropped Ben and Gwen at Beverly High. "Good luck, kids, have fun!" he said.

"Yeah, grandpa. Good bye," Ben said.

Both looked at their new school. It was definitely larger than their old one and the students there dressed more fashionable and casual. They seemed didn't notice the duo's presence as they were busy talking. The bell rang before they could take a look around.

"I think it's time to see the principal," Gwen said. They walked into the school and the place looked like a maze. They couldn't find their way around until they finally found the principal's room. They entered the room and the old principal was sitting by his desk doing paperwork.

"Hi, Mr.—" Gwen looked at the name card. "Mr. Wesley. Good morning, I'm Gwen Tennyson and this is my cousin, Ben Tennyson. We're new students from Bellwood,"

"Ahh, yes. Good morning, Mr. and Miss Tennyson. You're here early. I'm Principal Wesley. I'm sorry I couldn't take you around today," he said and made a call to his clerk. "Is Miss Harmony here?"

The door was opened and the duo turned back. A brunette with green eyes and was around 15 years old entered the room. She had drawn all the cousins' attention. She greeted the principal and the cousins.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wesley. I was busy helping Miss Dew with the art project, I've forgotten time," she confessed.

"I forgive you. Now, let me introduce, this is Ben and Gwen. They've just moved to Beverly Hills and I hope you could show them around,"

"Hi, Ben, Gwen. I'm Sarah Harmony, your guide to Beverly Hills. It's nice to meet you. Come, I'll show you to your classes first. Then when recess, I'll show you around,"

Sarah led the cousins to biology class. The class was already in session and the three were in the same classes till recess. Mr. Lee, their teacher, had let the class to choose partners for the next experiment. Gwen sat beside Ben and Sarah sat alone. Ben felt weird why no one wanted to sit with her. After the biology class, the three went to P.E. and Physics. Soon, recess arrived.

"This is the cafeteria. And that's the library. That's the swimming pool and there's the field," Sarah pointed. "Any questions?"

"Only one. Why would no one sit with you during biology class?" Ben asked.

"Well, it's a long story. People thought I'm crazy and doesn't hang out with me. I guess you wouldn't believe in supernatural, right?"

"Try us," Gwen replied. She and Ben had a lot of alien problems before. Why wouldn't they believe in supernatural?

"Okay. But promise you wouldn't run away when you see or hear this,"

"We promise," Ben promised.

Sarah led them to the field where is was empty and quiet during recess. She stood near a bench. She told them to back away. Ben and Gwen wondered what Sarah can do. Sarah closed her eyes. Then, a bench that was located near Sarah was floating on air. Ben and Gwen were amazed. Then, the bench was placed back on to the ground.

"How can you do that?" Ben asked.

"My mum told me that I can make force fields and make things float with my mind,"

"So, you have brain powers!" Gwen said.

"Yeah, sort of," Sarah looked down. "You're going to leave me, aren't you?"

"No, of course not," Gwen said. She looked at Ben. "We're actually almost the same,"

"What do you mean by that?"

Gwen sighed. She used her mana to lift the bench again. Sarah was stunned. "You have supernatural powers, too?"

"No. Those... are alien powers... We're half-alien-half-human,"

"Cool..." Sarah admitted. "So, what do you do, Ben?"

"Umm..." he showed his watch. "This is not a watch. It doesn't tell time. Instead, it let me change into more than a million of aliens..."

"Way cooler than mine!"

"Except brain powers, what do you do?" Ben asked.

"Well, I learnt Taekwondo. I'm a black-belt, level 2," she went to the bench and then chopped it into half. Gwen was amazed.

"I bet I'm going to pay for that," Sarah said. The cousins giggled.

"I'm a black-belt too, only I learn Karate," Gwen said.

"Umm... I was wondering, would you like to hang out with us, Sarah? The students here don't like us or you much," Ben said.

"You'll get that a lot. The students here are way too high-class,"

"Yeah, I thought of that too," Gwen said.

"So, what do you say?" Ben asked.

"I would love to have friends!" she hugged Gwen and Ben.

"Good," Gwen loved to have a new friend too. "Where are we going next?"

"Since Principal Wesley gave us a leave for the rest of the day to show you around, the next thing I'm bringing you is the LRV, light rail vehicle that brings us all around Beverly Hills. Come on," Sarah led them to the LRV station.

There's a LRV station nearby the school. They just took a five minutes walk and the station was in front of them. Sarah bought a 100 dollar smart card for each. She said it can be used when you're going by LRV, buses or cabs. They entered the station pass and Sarah brought them to wait for the train.

"First, we'll be heading to... Beverly Hills centre. There's lot of places for food there... and what girls just simply love—shopping!" she and Gwen shrieked. Ben covered his ears.

The train arrived and they entered the train. The train was quite empty since it was the peak hour. They're alone with a man watching newspapers and 4 men sitting on the other side of the cabin, doing nothing. The train stopped for a stop and the man that was reading newspapers left. Sarah then realized something.

"I forgot to tell you guys something," she whispered. "What ever you do, don't go out alone these few days,"

"Why not?" Ben asked.

"There were strange reports of people missing nowadays. You have to be careful,"

"Big cities were always like this, right?" Gwen replied.

"Not really. The crime rate here was pretty low before those people gone missing everyday. More and more people were missing and this had worried the police and the public,"

"Now, that sounds scary,"

The 4 men suddenly left their seats and went closer to them. They gulped. The men wore coats and hats so that no one would recognize them. Ben reached for his watch. He would be ready. The men had gotten closer. Who are those men and what they wanted to do with us, thought Ben. He was afraid that the men were unfriendly and if they weren't, his secret would be exposed. What should he do?

The men got closer and this time, they took of their hats, revealing their faces. They're robots or androids. They stretched their hands to catch the three but Ben and Gwen dodged fast. Sarah however was caught. She tried to struggle but the robots were too strong. Ben turned into Brainstorm and Gwen blasted the robot that caught Sarah. But the robot didn't let go. Instead, its partner's hand turned into a gun and shoot Gwen. Gwen was safe from Brainstorm's shield. Brainstorm opened his head shell and electrified the robot that caught Sarah and on the other hand, he put a shield over Sarah and put her behind him. The robots continued to shoot and Gwen continues to blast. She didn't notice a robot was aiming at her but then Sarah used her force field to protect her.

Sarah raised a robot with her powers and threw one of them out of the window. Brainstorm electric blasts short-circuited two robots and Gwen's blasts sliced one robot into half. The robot went dead. Ben transformed back to normal. Gwen kept her mana. Sarah grasped for air.

"What do they want with us?" Gwen asked.

"I had no idea but I think I will heed Sarah's advice," Ben said.

"But we made a pretty good team, aren't we?" Sarah said. Ben and Gwen nodded.

The train stopped at a stop. It was the stop to Beverly Hills centre. Ben looked around the cabin. The place was a mess. There was a broken window and three dead robots. The seats were completely destroyed and the place turned into ruins. They quickly left the train before anyone finds out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Saturdays had arrived at the secret lab. It was hidden in the Wisdom building. Doctor Reed was apparently watching a video with his colleague. Doctor Reed was a blond in around 30-35 years old. The man beside him had white hair just like Drew's but he looked more tough and strong. After introduction, Zak knew that guy's name was Dr. Omina.

"Mr. Saturday—" Reed said.

"Just call me Doc,"

"Umm... Yes, Doc. We were just watching a video from a CCTV of one of the LRVs during 12-1pm. We found something incredible and interesting," Reed played the video. The video was about three people of one brunet, brunette and redhead with 4 robots. The brunet turned into a crab-like creature and the redhead created a purple-coloured mana and blasted one of the robots. The brunette was captured by one of the robots but the crab freed her by electrifying the robot with bolts from his brain and the crab lifted the brunette from the robot with his brain powers. The brunette then seemed to cast a force field over the redhead to protect her from the robots' guns. Then, the brunette lifted a robot and threw it outside of the window. The brunet destroyed two robots while the redhead sliced a robot in half with her purple blasts. Then, the video stopped. Zak was amazed to see that video. It was totally action-packed. There's someone outside who also have powers just like him!

"The three people had literally destroyed our super police-bots in just 5 minutes," Reed explained.

"Cool!" Zak cheered. The others stared at him. "I mean 'cool' in a bad way. Boo!" he lied. But his heart cheered for the three.

Reed continued. "We suspected that those three were involved in the missing of the people around the city. Please capture them for us,"

"We will. Don't worry. By the way, we had no idea who the heck those people are," Drew said.

Reed enlarged the picture of the video. He then took a picture from the brunet's eyes. He matched them with his files of people all around the world. Then he found one that matches. The file showed a brunet about 15 years old. His name was Ben Tennyson.

"Now, you got yourself a suspect. When you get him, you'll get the others,"

"Let's go," the Saturdays left.

Reed looked back at the computer. He took his mask off, revealing Zak Monday, Zak's doppelganger. Dr. Omina looked at the computer too. "Ben Tennyson, you finally showed up," murmured Omina. "Our plan shall succeed, right, my villain friends?"

Van Rook, Komodo Monday and Charmcaster stood out from the shadows. "Yes, with the Saturdays here right now, it would be easier to capture the people on the wanted list. They'll suspect nothing," Komodo said.

"Gwendolyn, I'm coming for you and your cousin," Charmcaster grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The following day, Doc and Drew had made a decision. They will go search this Ben Tennyson alone. Zak, Zon and Komodo shall be under Fiskerton's care. Doyle couldn't come because he has problems. Zak wanted to go but he was prohibited.

"Now, Zak, stay. This Tennyson guy could be dangerous," Doc persuaded.

"But he was totally cool on the video! Please, let me come! I don't think he would hurt an innocent, harmless kid like me..." Zak replied. He showed the I-want-to-go-so-please-let-me-go-puppy-face.

"You're not innocent. You're a Kur with abilities to control cryptids. And I'm not buying that cute puppy face," Drew said. "Stay here, sweetie. I promise when we're back, we'll bring you some tidbits,"

"I'm not a 3 years old anymore! I'm eleven! I'm a responsible Kur!" He crossed his hands and pouted his lips.

"But you act like one," Doc said.

"Stay, Zak. And I mean it," Drew gave the your-mother-is-very-angry-and-don't-mess-with-her-look.

"Fine,"

"Fisk, be responsible. Or else, your hair will be trimmed,"

"Rarayashi (yes, mum),"

Doc and Drew left. Zak was still pouting his lips like a baby. To cheer him up, Fisk went and gets Zak's Mr. Horsy, which apparently was Zak's doll that he used it to hug and sleep. During Fisk's gone, Zak looked around. Komodo and Zon stared at him. Zon knew what Zak's going to do. She tried to howl but Zak stuck a pillow in her mouth.

"Sorry, Zon, sorry, Fisk. I wanted to go and see what's going on," he took his Claw and jumped out of the airship's window with Komodo on his back. Even Komodo was curious. Zak landed on the ground nicely, but the airship was a little bit far from the city. He was in the suburbs. There were only huge houses around him. Not a single vehicle was visible.

"Man, now we have to walk. Come on, Komodo," Zak and Komodo went towards the city.

Fisk came back with Zak's toy. He was surprised to see Zak and Komodo were gone and Zon had a pillow in her mouth. She finally spit it out and howled. Fiskerton quickly called Doc and Drew.

"What? Zak and Komodo are missing? Drew, why in world we never hire a real babysitter to baby-sit Zak?" Doc sighed. "Fisk, Zon go and help Zak. We can't do anything from here,"

"Let's just hope Zak would be fine,"

* * *

Zak and Komodo soon passed by a school called Beverly High. The place was crowding with teenagers that had just come out from class. Then Zak remembered something. He saw the brunet they're finding was a teenager. Maybe this school could provide them some clues. He climbed up to a tree that is enough height for him to look around the area with a different view. He looked and looked with Komodo. Then Komodo growled. Zak turned to Komodo's direction. He's right! There's a brunet, a redhead and a very pretty brunette just coming this way! If they were the ones he was looking for, he will hit the jackpot!

"Score, Komodo! But I can't believe a brunette such as her would commit such a high crime,"

Komodo growled. "I don't like her! Okay, maybe a little," Zak said. "When they reach our position, you jump onto the redhead; I'll jump onto the brunet. And I'll capture the brunette with The Claw,"

Komodo nodded. He growled once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What you want to do next?" Gwen asked.

"Well, I heard there's a café had just opened. Its food is delicious and the prices are reasonable," Sarah replied.

"Then, we can go to the library," Gwen added.

"To what? Hello, non-book-lover here," Ben raised his hand.

"There's wi-fi service there. I can borrow you my laptop if you want," Sarah suggested.

"Thanks. Does here have any chilly fries sold?"

"Ben!" Gwen can't believe her cousin would have the mood to eat chilly fries right now when they'll going to eat lunch.

"What? I crave for them,"

"There's one sold in front, just by the turn. It's delicious. Can you get me one please?" Sarah replied.

"Okay," he placed his books on the bench under the tree and walked towards the stand slowly.

"Walk faster or I'll fry your butt," Gwen warned. Her stomach was rumbling.

"Sorry," he ran.

The students of Beverly High were slowly leaving, leaving Sarah and Gwen alone (not). Sarah sat by the bench under the tree and opened her laptop. Gwen sat by her side. "What are you searching?"

"About facebook. Ever heard of it?"

"Yeah I do. You have an account?"

"Yup,"

"You won't mind giving me your email address right?"

"Love to,"

Little the girls didn't know, an eleven-year-old boy and his pet komodo dragon was lurking on top of the tree, ready to trap their prey. "Now, that brunet was gone, it makes things easier. I'll get the brunette, you get the redhead. Ready, one, two—"

But unfortunately, Ben came back early. "Oops, no more chilly fries. Let's go to eat lunch,"

Sarah closed her laptop. Gwen took her books. "You should have said it ages ago,"

"Dang! Why would the brunet come back so early?" Zak grumped a little. His plan was almost perfect. Komodo growled at the opposite direction. Then Zak heard Zon's cry. He turned back and saw Fiskerton was running towards him. Yes!

"On the count of three, Komodo, we follow the first plan since Zon and Fisk are here right now," Zak looked at his prey, Ben. "Ready, one, two, three!"

Zak and Komodo jumped out of the tree they're hiding. The noise they're making drew the three's attention. There turned back and was surprised seeing what's going on. There's a boy and a huge komodo dragon jumped out from the tree! The boy jumped onto Ben, the Komodo dragon jumped onto Gwen and a bird-like creature came from no where jumped onto Sarah. The boy, Zak caught Ben with his Claw and Ben tried to struggle. Gwen succeeds on throwing the Komodo dragon on the floor. Gwen tried to blast it but then it disappeared. She continued to blast the ground even though she couldn't see it. But then she tripped and fell. Komodo appeared again and jumped onto her and growled at her. She became furious and her eyes blasted Komodo into the air. Luckily Fiskerton got him. Sarah pushed the bird-like creature and was surprised to see the bird-like creature was a pterosaur! The pterosaur or Zon flew towards Sarah and keep hitting her with her wings. Sarah went mad and created a force field to trap Zon and she succeeds.

Ben was still captured by Zak but he couldn't reach his watch. Then he remembered he had already had access to the master code. He yelled the words: "Omnitrix, Spidermonkey!" He slowly transformed into a spider and monkey alien— Spidermonkey. Zak stepped back. Fiskerton jumped onto Ben and they had a struggle. Ben spit web from his butt and the web tangled with a tree branch. Ben was hanging from the tree and grimaced at Fisk. Fiskerton stomped his feet.

Komodo jumped onto Gwen again but this time Gwen cast a shield over her. Komodo hit the shield and fell on to the ground. Sarah had to fight a little kid that snuck out named Zak. She tried to trap him in the force field but Zak always dodged. Zak used his Claw and tripped her. She used her powers, forming into a straight line towards Zak. Zak used his Claw and grabbed the bench behind him and threw it towards Sarah. Sarah dodged quickly. The bench went straight to Gwen but luckily she formed some mana stairs and she climbed on to it. Ben spit web once more and threw it towards Fiskerton. Fiskerton couldn't dodge quickly and he was stuck in the web. Ben then caught Komodo and Zak with his web. Zon was still in Sarah's force field. The whole Saturday team was caught. Zak tried to struggle but he couldn't reach his Claw. The Claw was far away from him. Ben walked towards Zak, since he's the only one that talks English.

"Talk, who are you and who sent you?" Ben asked Zak and he transformed back to his original form.

"I'm Zak Saturday, here to capture you, you criminal! You and your friends had committed high crimes of kidnapping people!"

"What?" Gwen was confused.

"F.Y.I, they're new here and we didn't kidnap anyone!" Sarah protested.

"Look, kid, we have no time for joking—"

"I'm so not joking! My family and I were sent to here to capture you!"

"Your family?"

"Yes,"

Gwen walked towards Fiskerton. Fisk growled at her. Gwen backed away. "What is it?"

"It's a 'he'. He's my brother, Fiskerton," Zak replied, still struggling.

"Okay... the kid has a monster as a brother..."

"I think we should let him free," Sarah suggested.

"Why?"

"I don't think people would like to see us capturing a kid and monsters. And we won't want to waste time to explain..."

"Good point," Gwen backed up Sarah.

"But what if they tried to ambush us again?"

"I don't think they would do so,"

Ben took Zak's Claw and freed Zak first. Zak snatched his Claw from Ben and freed his brothers. Sarah let Zon go.

"Thank you," Zak said.

"You know what, Zak, we did not kidnap anyone! Go back and tell whoever your boss is he has mistaken! Okay?" Ben protested.

"Fine, I'll make sure he receives the message," Zak turned back to Fisk. "Let's go back to the airship. Mum and dad will pop in vain if we don't go home early," Fisk nodded. Zak carried Komodo and they went home.

"By the way I was still wondering who the heck he is, Gwen asked. "He and his pals doesn't look alien to me,"

"Can we talk about that later? I'm starving," Ben confessed. He pressed his belly. "After that fight, I can barely talk,"

"Okay, let's head to the café I spoke before," Sarah led the way to the place.

They had arrived city centre with LRV in 10 minutes. Sarah took them to a new café by the corner near the library called Moment Café. The waitress led them to a table. Gwen went to the ladies' room first and told Sarah what she wanted. The waitress came and took their order.

"What would you like to order? We have a special lover steak set, would you want one?" she said.

"Sorry... but we are not... a couple... we're just friends," Ben replied.

"I apologize. I thought that you both were together. Then what would you like?"

"Two lamb steaks and one French toast and three iced honey lemon, please,"

The waitress left. Gwen came back. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing much,"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Drew and Doc had been investigating for a long time. There's still no sign of the person called Ben Tennyson. They returned to the secret lab and told Reed.

"Well, no sign of the kid? Weird, he must be around here somewhere. He has to be found!" Dr. Omina yelled in anger.

"Omina, calm down. I believe that Doc and Drew had tried their best," Reed said. He turned to Doc and Drew. "It's almost nightfall, do you want to stay and have a little dinner with us?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Reed but our kids are still waiting for us back at the airship. We should get going," Doc replied.

"Really? Don't you want to have a little drink to replenish your energy?" Reed offered.

"No, no thanks, Reed. We appreciate your kindness," Drew started to suspect something. "Doc, we... should go. Zak's waiting,"

"Oh I'm sure that he could wait," a girl with white hair came out from the shadows. She is Charmcaster. She used her mana captured Doc and Drew. Both tried to struggle but their efforts gone waste.

"Who are you?" Doc asked.

"Charmcaster at your service," she grinned.

Komodo Monday and Van Rook also stepped out from the shadows. 'Reed' took out his mask, revealing Zak Monday. Dr. Omina changed his name into Dr. Animo. Doc and Drew were stunned.

"What the heck is going on?" Drew was still struggling.

"Nothing, my dear. We're just planning a little revenge for our little friends," Komodo explained. Van Rook pulled the curtain that was on his right and revealed a cage of weird creatures.

"These are the people we caught. We add the cryptids DNA and their human DNA and bond them together with my mutating engineering. And thus, we created a new form of army, enough to conquer the world," Animo explained. "And you two will be my no. 11 and no. 12 experiments. Together we'll rule the world!"

"No, they're too precious, Animo. Charmcaster put them into the jail cell," Komodo suggested.

"Don't worry too much, I'll make sure your little son will get what he deserves," Zak Monday grinned.

Doc and Drew gulped. They hope that their son would be alright and will be here to rescue them.

* * *

Zak, Fiskerton, Komodo and Zon returned to their airship. Their mum and dad were still not back from their investigation. Zak sat on the couch.

"Fisk, don't you think that that Ben guy is pretty cool? I mean, he can shape-shift into any kinds of creatures he likes. But those creatures look awfully not cryptids," Zak said.

"Rayishchikayi (not really, but I wonder why mum and dad aren't back yet),"

"Yeah, why? I think we should tell them Ben is a good guy and so are his friends,"

"That wouldn't be necessary," Charmcaster and Zak M. suddenly appeared.

"Zak Monday? Why are you here? How'd you escape from the smoke mirror? And who the heck are you?" Zak readied his Claw. Fisk, Komodo and Zon growled.

"Charmcaster is me. We're here to tell you something," Charmcaster said. "Your parents are with us, comfy in our nice cell,"

"What proof do you have?"

"Show the twerp," Zak M. ordered. Charmcaster created a telepath using her mana. The telepath showed Doc and Drew were tied on to the floor in a room.

"Mum! Dad! Let them go!" Zak yelled.

"Do you think we'll let them go that easily?" Zak M. laughed evilly. "I'm going to make you miserable, very miserable. Soon, we'll conquer the world. Bye," they disappeared.

"Fisk, if we wan to save mum and dad, we need help," Zak said. He hoped his parents would be safe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Two days had passed since the incident at school. Ben was still sleeping in his room since it was Sunday. He had forgotten about the date with his cousin and friend. He should have been outside waiting for them. Gwen and Sarah knocked Ben's house. Ben's mum opened it.

"Why hello there, Gwen, and this is..."

"Hi, aunt. We're here to look for Ben. This is Sarah—"

"Ben's girlfriend?"

"No, Mrs. Tennyson. I'm just a friend," Sarah protested. She had blushed slightly.

"Well, friends can soon be something in the future. Come on in," Mrs. Tennyson led them to the living hall. "Can I get you something?"

"No, thanks, aunt. Where's Ben?" Gwen asked. Sarah looked around.

"Ben's still sleeping. He's upstairs, the first room on the right,"

The girls walked upstairs and reached the Ben's room. The door was stick with stickers and signs of: _Don't enter_, or _enter at your on risks_ or _no girls allowed_. But the girls still entered. Ben's room was not much a mess. His room was considered clean and tidy. There's a computer and a desk on the right, a cupboard on the left, a bathroom and a bed. There were definitely no pizza leftovers, books, clothes, or socks on the floor. The only thing messy was the bed with its owner still sleeping on it.

"Who should awake him?" Gwen whispered.

"You, of course. You're his cousin,"

"Well, you're his friend,"

"Gwen,"

"Fine," Gwen went to Ben's side. Ben was still snoring. There's saliva dropping from his mouth and his sleeping look was awful. He must have a rough day yesterday.

Gwen shook his shoulders. No response. Gwen tickled his foot. No response. Sarah came to help. She called his name loudly. Still no response. She lifted him up onto the air using her mind powers with him upside down. She shook him like an earthquake. Finally he started to open his eyes.

Ben opened his eyes and saw Gwen and Sarah standing upside down. "What are you guys doing upside down?"

"Not us, actually you are," Sarah released him. He fell onto his bed. He rubbed his head and looked at the girls.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here right now!" Gwen replied. "Did you forget we're going to the charity fund at Beverly Hills centre?"

"Oh no! I've forgotten time!" he got off from his bed and quickly brushed his teeth. He came out from his bathroom with the toothbrush still in his mouth, a comb on his head and just simply put his green jacket over him. The girls giggled over his little 'act'.

"What?"

Gwen took his toothbrush off his mouth. Sarah pulled his comb from his hair. They shook their head. Then, they walked down the stairs to the living room where Ben's mum was reading newspapers.

"Hi, mum, bye, mum," Ben said and rushed to the door but his mother stopped him.

"Not so fast, young man," she said. "You still got milk and cookies,"

"I wanted to eat at the centre because the charity fund was about to start,"

"Don't be such a rush, Ben, the fund starts in an hour," Sarah said.

"See, stay and have breakfast,"

"But mum I couldn't let Gwen and Sarah to wait for me,"

"No worries, Ben. We can wait. We'll wait for you at the LRV station," Gwen said. "Eat slowly or you'll be choked. We still got time,"

"Fine," Ben replied. He ate his cookies. Gwen and Sarah left the house and walked towards the LRV station.

"Do Ben's parents know about his watch?" Sarah asked.

"Pretty much,"

"Yours?"

"Yup,"

"I heard you have a great grandfather,"

"Yeah, he's cool. We hang out sometimes. You want to see him?"

"I would love to, but I think I don't have much time. There's too many homework lately,"

"It would be fun. Come on,"

"Fine, I'm free this evening, maybe I can see your grand— isn't that the weird kid that ambushed us before?" Sarah pointed in front. Zak is there, in front of the school, strolling with his siblings. He seems to be waiting for someone.

The girls walked in front and Zak stopped in front of them. "Good, you're here. I'm been waiting for you for a long time. I need your help,"

* * *

Ben was still eating his cookies and drinking his milk. If he hasn't done with his breakfast, he'll just have to turn into Jetray and fly to the LRV station. He was still eating when the door bell rang. He opened the door and the girls were there.

"I... though *MUNCH MUNCH* you're suppose to be *MUNCH MUNCH* at the station right now," Ben asked.

"We got a problem, a big one," Gwen said. She pulled Zak from behind him.

"Hi," Zak said.

"What the heck is he doing here? Are you here to ambush me again?"

"Ben, be polite," Sarah scolded him.

"I got a problem that is involved with you," Zak said. "Let's go to my airship to talk about it,"

"You had an airship?"

"Can we just go?" Gwen pulled Ben. "Mum, I'm going out right now, bye!"

* * *

Zak had explained everything to the trio, including the cryptids stuff and the secret scientist thing. Ben and Gwen however told theirs too.

"Your parents are being kidnapped by your doppelganger and Charmcaster?" Ben asked. Zak nodded.

"Wait—Charmcaster is involved? I thought I'll never see her again," Gwen said.

"That's not the point, Gwen," Ben said. "The point is, that our enemy had gang with his enemy,"

"Is there anyone else except them?" Sarah asked.

"Well, there's a guy named Omina,"

"Omina... Omina... Animo!" Ben said.

"Dr. Animo is in this too? Great, now we have our archenemies plotting against us,"

"But the point is to save my parents! I have to save them!"

"Calm down, Zak. They'll be fine. Right now is to find them,"

"But how? They're not in the secret lab anymore, Fisk and I searched that place,"

"Shirashiranoshi (yeah right),"

"Leave it to me," Gwen said. "Do you have anything that belongs to your mum and dad?"

Zak took Doc's magazine and gave it to Gwen. Gwen scanned it and the magazine had enough Doc's mana to find him out.

"But how should we get there?" Zak asked. "I don't know how to fly the airship yet,"'

"I think I have one in mind," Sarah replied.

* * *

The team was at Sarah's house. Sarah's house was like Ben and Gwen's, and her house was just a few houses from theirs. Sarah opened the garage and there stood a black Volvo. The others looked in astonishment.

"You drive a car?" Ben asked.

"Cool..." Zak said.

"I got my license early," Sarah replied. "Hop on,"

The team sat in the car while Zon have to fly. Sarah sat at the driver's seat, Ben beside her and the others behind. Gwen started to sense Doc using the magazine. "I got it. Your dad's at an abandoned underground mine out of town,"

"I know nothing of a mine out of town,"

"I'll lead you,"

Gwen led the gang towards South, out of Beverly Hills. Then, they took 10 minutes to make it to a mine. The mine was heavily guarded by weird creatures that looked like dogs. It would be hard to infiltrate.

"I bet the mine isn't abandoned anymore," Ben said.

"There are guards everywhere. Animo and his pals must be planning something big," Gwen said. "But I'm pretty sure those guards are those magical dogs we faced before. Charmcaster made them,"

Zak looked around. He spotted something. "I know a way to enter, but the risks would be big,"

"Tell us,"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"This is your idea?" Gwen asked. She looked down at the underground chute that had slime covered its walls.

"You want to be killed or to let slime cover over you?" Zak retorted.

"I'll go first," Ben slide down the chute. The gang can hear him landing and yelling. "This is gross!"

Sarah gulped. "Here goes nothing," she followed.

"Fisk, your turn," Zak said. Fisk backed away.

"Bwarafwashi (I'm not going),"

"Just go!" Zak pushed Fisk down the chute.

Sarah slide down the chute and then she landed on a pile of garbage. "Phew, it stinks here!" Ben pulled her up. Then Fisk suddenly slide out of the chute and landed on the duo.

"Rafwataswa (that was exciting),"

"Will you get off of us?" Ben asked. Fisk finally rose and pulled them up. Then Gwen, Zak and Komodo arrived too.

"Where are we to head?" Sarah asked while wiping the dirt of her skirt.

"Follow me," Gwen's hand was lighted with mana. They walked to a tunnel until they reach a huge room with mines and weird creatures. They hid behind a pile of rocks.

"What are they?" Gwen asked.

"Definitely not cryptids," Zak replied.

"Nor aliens," Ben said.

Gwen continued to sense Doc's presence. "He's up there, high above the cliffs," she pointed towards a room above a cliff.

"How are we supposed to get there?"

"Climbing?" Gwen asked.

"I think we should hitch a ride," Zak said as he pointed towards a cable car that lead can them to the cliff.

"How do you think we should get there? The place is crawling with monsters," Ben asked.

"I've forgotten to tell you that I have the power to be invisible. This is a good chance to use it," Sarah said. Then she disappeared.

"Where are you?" Gwen asked.

"I didn't even move an inch,"

"Cool..." Zak said in awe.

"But how are you supposed to help us go up there?"

"Did I mention I also can make others invisible?" she touched Fisk and Fisk turned invisible.

"Way cool!" Zak said.

"Bwarwatei (yeah, cool)," Fisk said.

Sarah touched everyone and they turned invisible. "The invisibility thing only works for a while, so we better be quick,"

"What do you mean by a while?"

"10 minutes or so,"

"That's short,"

"So we gotta be quick. Come on," Ben led the way. They crept down the hill and walked towards the cable car. The creatures didn't realize their presence. They continued to walk until Fisk stopped. He was drawn to a beautiful ruby beside him. He pulled it out. And his actions drew the monsters' attention. How, you ask? Well, the monsters saw a ruby floating on air, that's how.

"Fisk, put it down!" Zak said.

"Uh oh," Sarah exclaimed.

"What uh oh?" Gwen asked.

"Invisibility is not working anymore!" she her appearance appeared and so as the others'. The monsters stared at them angrily.

"Run!" Ben yelled. He grabbed Sarah and ran. Gwen cast some mana rays at the monsters and quickly ran too. Zak and Fisk followed. Komodo was carried by Fisk.

They reached the cable car in no time. Sarah boarded it first and activated the controls. The controls were complicated. They were screens of the buttons, which means plenty of them. She pushed the screen away one by one with a touch (since they were motion-censored), searching for the start button. Gwen continued on blasting the monsters while Zak and Fisk get on the cable car.

"No, no, no," Sarah muttered. There's no start button. "No, no, yes!" she finally found the huge green button. She touched it and the cable car started to move and the door closed. The gang relieved. The cable car continued to move towards the cliff. Zak looked at the monsters that were stammering their feet. He grimaced. "Goodbye, you snotty noses," but then the cable car trembled and shook. They looked at Sarah. "Sarah!"

"It's not me!"

Zak looked out at the window. A monster suddenly stared at him in the face. He yelled. The monster disappeared back to the roof.

"There's a monster on the roof!" he yelled. Fisk went out of the window and jumped onto the roof. The monster was cutting the cable. And it was in half success. A cable broke. The cable car trembled. Fisk jumped onto the monster and fought with it. The monster spit gooey stuff at Fisk but he dodged. He caught the monster and threw it over the cable car. His job was done. But then another cable broke. The cable car trembled once more. Fisk yelled.

"The cable is breaking! We got to jump!" Ben yelled.

"Don't have to," Gwen jumped out of the window and stepped on her mana stairs. "Come on," Sarah followed with Ben and Zak and Komodo. Fisk jumped onto the mana stairs before the cable car collapsed. They continued on walking till they finally reached the house on the cliff.

Zak opened the door. The place was dark and gloomy. He switched on the lights and found that his parents were sitting on the floor, tied up. "Mum, dad!" he ran to them.

"Zak, wait!" Ben yelled. But it was too late. Zak stepped onto a trap and was caught in a net. His Claw fell on the floor.

"Ok, maybe waiting is a good idea," Zak murmured.

Gwen saw there were traps every where. On the floor, the ceiling, the walls. This would be hard. "They're expecting us,"

Sarah thought of a plan. She somersaulted and avoided the traps until she reached Zak. Gwen threw a dagger to Sarah and she used it to cut through Zak's net. Zak was freed. He avoided the traps and ran to his parents. Gwen created mana stairs to reach them. Zak freed his parents with his Claw. He hugged them.

"Mum, dad, you're alright!"

"Zak, my baby, you're alright too,"

"Group hug,"

They hugged. Ben looked around. No sign of any villains. "They must have bailed."

"Well, that's that. Let's go home. We'd done our job here," Gwen suggested. They went home with joy.

But in the corner, Charmcaster appeared with her fellow friends. "Part 1 of the plan is going successfully, I see, Komodo,"

"Yes, it should be. Step 2, capture them one by one, starting with the girl named Sarah Harmony,"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Goodbye, Sarah," Gwen said during after school.

"Goodbye, Gwen. Wait. Where the heck is your cousin?"

"I had no idea too. Why? You're looking for him?"

"Umm... yeah. I'm expecting him to be here because about the project at hand. Please remind him to meet me at the library, will you?"

"Okay. By the way, I was wondering, it seems like you _like_ Ben, a lot,"

"Nonsense, Gwen. I... don't like like him, I only... like him as a friend,"

"Suit yourself,"

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

Gwen walked home while Sarah walked to the LRV station. She didn't realize that she was being watched. She took the LRV to the centre and reached the library. But no one was at the entrance. Ben is late, again as usual.

She stood there, looking at her watch. The hand had struck 4 but still no sign of him. Sarah started to grow angry, but then she calmed down. Then she saw Ben was walking to the library at the opposite road. She waved at him at he waved back. He walked across the busy road.

Sarah didn't realize someone was approaching her. Suddenly, her hand was tied to the back by an unknown force. She tried to struggle but it was useless. Her only hope was Ben now.

"BEN!" she yelled. But then her mouth was clamped by a hand and she was pulled into the darkness. The bottle she was holding before rolled down the stairs.

Ben heard her cry and came as fast as he could. When he reached there, it would too late. Sarah was gone. Her bottle was on the floor. He picked it up and kept on yelling her name but no one answered. He turned into Big Chill and quickly flied back to his house.

Gwen was swimming in the pool. His parents and her parents were no where to be seen. Looks like they're not back from their work yet. Grandpa Max must be at the seaside sun-bathing again.

Ben landed beside Gwen. "Gwen," he said in a chilling tone. "Sarah's in trouble,"

"Trouble?"

"She's been kidnapped. We got to hurry,"

Gwen got off the water and changed. "Who would such a thing? It's like Sarah has no enemies at all,"

"I had no idea either," he said as he changed back to himself. "But there's a possibility that Animo kidnapped her,"

"Do you have anything that belongs to Sarah?"

"I found her bottle,"

Gwen took it and started to sense for Sarah. She tried and tried but nothing happened. "I can't sense her. Someone blocked my powers,"

He sighed. "Great. How should we find her at all?"

"I got an idea,"

"No, not him. Not that little brat!"

"He's not a brat, Ben,"

"Well, we got other solutions, right?"

"No we don't,"

He sighed. "Fine, but where in the world are we suppose to find him?"

"Easy. Look for a huge, orange airship,"

* * *

"Who are you?" Sarah asked. She struggled for freedom but the chains locked her hands up tight.

"None of your business, kid," Charmcaster replied.

"Well, if it's none of my business, why you kidnapped me?"

"Silence!" Komodo yelled.

Sarah looked at the talking Komodo dragon. "Okay, talking komodo dragon. What's next on the menu?"

"Look, kid, if you don't shut your mouth, I'll tear you apart just like what I'm going to do to Gwendolyn,"

"Gwen?"

"Yes, now shut up!"

Sarah gulped. A boy stood out from the shadows, which looked like Zak only his hair was a reversed version of the Zak she knew.

"Zak?" Sarah murmured.

"Sorry, but I'm not the Zak you knew. I'm his evil doppelganger. I'm Zak Monday,"

"Interesting," a white-haired guy stepped out and examined Sarah. "You can cast force fields with your mind and make things invisible. How interesting,"

"If we get to use her powers on the weapons, we'll make fortunes!" said a guy in a mask with a jetpack on his back.

"Money shmoney, all I wanted was a revenge on Ben and Gwen, that's all. I don't care if we were going to make fortunes," Charmcaster said.

"Money can wait, Van Rook. Right now, with her, we can threaten Benjamin and his friends. We might even use her as bait," the white-haired guy said.

"Why don't we just turn her into your mutants, Animo," Zak M. asked. "Any friend to that Zak Saturday is an enemy to me,"

"My apprentice, she's too valuable to be mutated," Komodo hissed.

"Umm... I don't know what you are talking about so I should just leave," she tried to walk to the door but Charmcaster stopped her.

"You're not going any where, princess,"

"Okay. Maybe we should just make deals or something like that," she murmured.

"What's your name again? Sarah, right?" Animo asked. "We'll make a deal. If you lure Benjamin here, I'll free you,"

"Not a chance, goblin face," Sarah replied. She would never betray her friends.

"Fine, if that's what you want," Animo took a gun-like weapon and pointed it at Sarah. She gulped.

"That's a toy gun, right?" she shivered.

"No. It's a genetic mutation ray. I have combined cryptids DNA with my mutation experiment. I've tried it on a lot of people, and it worked perfectly well. Then I'll turn the whole world into my army, you'll be experiment no. 21,"

"I thought you said I'm valuable,"

"Not anymore," he pressed the gun. A ray was released and it was about to hit Sarah but something blocked it. It was a force field that Sarah cast.

"Charmcaster, I thought you cast a spell to prevent her from using her powers," Komodo hissed.

"I did,"

"Maybe you didn't use a good spell," Sarah murmured. Charmcaster was furious. She cast mana rays at her but the force field blocked them.

She made the force field into a huge ball which she can float in it and rolled towards the villains. Of course, only the ball was rolling, not her. The villains scattered for safety so that the force field won't hit them. She rolled the ball around the room and then rolled towards the wall that was keeping her from freedom. She burst right through it and made a huge hole on the wall.

She found herself in a barren wasteland outside of the city. She rolled back to the city as fast as she could. Charmcaster blasted her with mana rays and Van Rook used his machine gun but both wasted their efforts. Charmcaster stammered her feet angrily.

"We'll get her and her friends sooner enough," Animo said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Tell me again why are we sitting in a bus?"

"None of us know how to drive. Kevin's not here either. Do you expect me to tell my mum to take us?" Gwen replied. She pretended she was talking to a phone. "'Oh hi, mum, Ben and I were wondering, could you take us around the city to find a huge orange airship so that we can save our friend form our archenemies?'"

Ben sighed. "Well, at least we can the cab or something. This bus only takes us to the south area of the city."

"We can take interchanges."

"Yeah, a bus could take some time to reach every bus station as usual. By the time we found Sarah, she's turned into bacon."

"Relax, Ben, she's going to be fine. She's not an innocent girl. She makes force fields."

The bus stopped at the final stop, Beverly Hills mall. They walked down the bus to see a huge mall right in front of them. "Let's go take the next bus to North. I bet we'll find them soon," Gwen suggested.

"Maybe they have already went back to their home at... I don't know! We can't count on them entirely, you know," Ben said.

"Umm... Ben," said Gwen as she pointed behind him.

"I have the universe's most powerful object, the Omnitrix on my wrist and I can't use it to find Sarah?"

"Ben,"

"What?"

Gwen pointed behind him. He turned around and there was the huge orange Saturdays' airship, stopping at mid-air. They walked towards it. "And you said taking a bus is lame and useless," Gwen said sarcastically.

They walked towards the airship to see that the Saturday boy and his brother, the 7-feet gorilla-cat were chatting something.

"Fisk, I can't believe that mum and dad gets to go shopping for food and we don't," Zak complained. "I bet they'll say '_Oh sorry honey I forgot to buy your chocolate, 100% sugar cereal_', again!"

"Bwarayisha (you're right),"

Komodo growled beside him. He pointed to the cousins that were walking towards them.

"Not now, Komodo, I'm thinking a plan how to get our cereal,"

Komodo growled again. "What?" he turned to Ben and Gwen that were standing just beside him. "Fancy meeting you here, again,"

"This is our—" Ben was punched by Gwen.

"Sorry, my cousin is acting a little—crazy,"

"You bet he is."

"We have a request to ask. It's about Sarah."

"What happened to her?"

"She's kidnapped."

"Kidnapped? By who?

"We suspect it was our archenemies but we couldn't find her."

"I used my mana to scan hers but someone blocked it."

"So, you want me to use my equipment to scan her? I don't know, my mum and dad would totally—"

"I'll give you 2 cups of smoothies,"

Zak coughed for a while. "And for the big fur ball here too." Ben corrected.

"Deal."

* * *

Sarah walked for a very long time at the dessert. She knew that she was already very far from the villains' lair but she still have no idea where is she heading. The sun was shining cruelly upon her with its hot rays that were killing her. She was exhausted; her legs were killing; her soft skin was being fried like in a saucepan; she was totally dehydrated that she felt like she was going to faint. She might have a sun stroke. She sat on the hot, burning sand, under a coconut tree that only provided very less shade. She plucked a coconut from the tree with her powers and opened it and drank it. She instantly felt refreshed but still tired and she was still having sun stroke.

Sweat had covered her whole body. She wanted to sleep but she knew if she did she might never awake, ever. This is a chance she is not going to take. She continued to walk and walk, until her eye lids were getting heavier. She wanted to sleep. She wanted to! She was suffering. She wanted to end her suffering. The spell that Charmcaster cast on her actually did its job by blocking her powers but back there she forced the powers out to save her life. That caused a headache and a very great power drain.

The suffering was driving her crazy: the burning, the heat, the dehydration, the sunstroke, the power drain, the pain in her head and the eagerness of sleeping and never wake up. She finally surrendered to her suffering. She lied on the burning sand, pretending it was her comfy bed back at home. She will die. And she intended to so she could end her damn suffering.

"I'm sorry I'm giving up so soon..." she murmured. She wanted her friends to hear that. "Goodbye, world; goodbye, mum; goodbye Gwen; goodbye Ben; goodbye everyone..." She slowly closed her eyes and fell into a very deep sleep.

* * *

"Mum and dad would pop in vain if we took the airship without their permission." Zak said. He was at the controls, driving the airship.

"Bright (right)." Fisk replied.

"I bet they would forgive you." Gwen said, as she continued scanning for Sarah's mana.

"You don't know the half of it. When they say you're grounded, they mean literally. When they say I can't see TV anymore, the TV was thrown out of the airship."

"Tough parents." Ben murmured as he looked around.

"They're secret scientists and geniuses. They are pretty strict to us."

Ben's phone suddenly rang. He took it and all he heard was yelling. _"BEN TENNYSON! WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU AND GWEN? I THOUGHT WE WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET AT THE BEACH NEAR YOUR HOUSE!"_ it was Kevin. The others had covered their ears.

"Dang. I forgot about Kevin!" Ben said.

"_WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID?!"_

"Nothing!" he turned to Gwen. Gwen stopped her scanning and took the phone. "Hi Kevin. I know we are not there but we have important business. What? Not homework. Our friend is missing. You're not our only friend you know."

"Who in the world is that?" Zak whispered.

"Kevin Levin, our friend who's a little bit cranky and Gwen's boyfriend." Ben replied.

"Now you have a tough friend there."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry we couldn't come. I'll make it up for you. Pick us up? I don't think it's even available. I know we don't have a car but—we are not taking the LRV or cab or bus—"

"_Then what are you taking?__ A jet?" _

"A little bit similar to that. Slightly bigger than a jet. An—airship."

"_A what? Airship? Where in the world you get that?" _

"It's complicated so I'll tell you later. Bye." Gwen shut the phone. "I'm sorry for Kevin. He came all the way from Bellwood to Beverly and couldn't have a chance to see us."

"Mostly is 'you'." Ben murmured.

"Whatever. Any news?"

"Nope." Zak replied.

"Where's the girls' washroom on this thing?"

"The third room on the left."

Gwen left. She walked until she found the girls' washroom. But before she enters the room, she felt a presence. It was Charmcaster. "Hi, Gwen."

Gwen gasped. She wanted to yell but Charmcaster had already covered her mouth with mana. "No yelling allowed." Charmcaster tied her hands and caught Gwen. "You're dead this time." Then they disappeared, without anyone's knowing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"I found something!" Zak yelled excitedly. He pointed to the small object at the middle of the dessert under them. He turned on the camera and magnified the object. Slowly, the object revealed itself as the dying Sarah Harmony.

"Sarah!" Ben yelled. He transformed to Big Chill and flew out of the airship and picked up Sarah. He placed her on the bed in the medical room.

"Will she be alright?" Ben asked.

"I don't know. Her skin was burned and she had sunstroke. If we give her plenty of water and let her rest for a while, she'll be fine." Zak said.

Ben sighed in sorrow. He couldn't believe his friend would get hurt because of him. Then he realized someone was missing. "Where's Gwen? Did she fell into the toilet bowl?"

"Fisk, go and check it out."

"Bright away (right away)!"

A few moments later, Fisk came back. "Where is she?" Fisk shook his head.

"No? Where could she be?"

Komodo growled. He came in with a hand phone in his mouth. Zak took it. "It's Gwen's!" Ben exclaimed.

"Gwen? Why would she leave her hand phone on the floor?"

"Unless—oh no."

"What?"

"She's been kidnapped."

"That could be possible." Zak checked the security camera footage. The footage showed Gwen in front of the washroom, then Charmcaster appeared and then they both disappeared.

"Oh no!" Ben yelled. "This is just wonderful."

"What's next?"

Sarah started to awake. She moaned as she rubbed her head. "Where am I?"

"You're in the airship. You're okay," Zak replied.

"Barely," Ben added.

She groaned again. "I—need—water..."

"I'll get it," Zak ran outside. Fiskerton came to her and pulled the blanket over her.

"Thanks..." she looked around. "Wh—where's Gwen?"

Ben didn't reply.

* * *

After sending Sarah home, Ben and Zak discussed for the plan of saving Gwen. They discussed it quietly so that no one knew—especially her parents and Kevin. Doc and Drew were actually mad at them for taking the airship, but when they heard of the grave news, they forgave them.

"What should we do now?" Zak asked. "We don't have much backup, and our enemies are a tough gang."

Drew hesitated for a while. "Let's call him,"

"Call who?" Ben asked.

Doc knew the looks on his wife's face. "No, no way I'm calling him. No!"

"Who?" Ben asked again.

"Doc, honey, we don't have much choice,"

"Who?!"

"The coolest uncle in the world—my uncle, Doyle," Zak whispered.

* * *

The phone rang. He took it but then it fell to the ground. Before he could pick it, a grenade was thrown to him and he dodged quickly. The phone kept ringing. But now his distance from the phone was 10 meters. He hoped the phone would stop.

"Oh, come on!" he moaned. The scorpion tail flew towards him and he dodged quickly. Then he tied the tail with a grenade and it exploded. The tail almost fell off. Finally he bought some time for him to pick the phone.

"Hello? What? I thought you said you don't need me. Fine. I'll get paid for this, right?" he asked. Then he activated his jetpack and flew towards Beverly Hills.

* * *

"This is why you called me?" Doyle asked, still observing Ben and his watch.

"Doyle," Drew said sternly.

"Fine. Who are we dealing with?"

"It's...complicated," Zak replied.

"Before we start our search, I need to go home. I had past curfew and my mum and dad would kill me if I go home later," Ben said.

"Right, mine too," Zak murmured.

"I can hear that," Drew said.

They flew to his home and dropped him there. Ben entered his home and found his parents were busy with their own stuff. Maybe they won't notice at all. He crept back to the door.

"Ben, you got some visitors," his mum yelled. He sighed. He was found out. He walked to the dining hall to see Sarah and Kevin there. Sarah looked fine now and Kevin was angry.

"BEN TENNYSON!" he yelled. "Where were you? Where's Gwen?"

Ben explained everything and Kevin was going to explode like a volcano.

"WHO KIDNAPPED GWEN? WHO?! IF I FOUND HIM I'LL TEAR HIM INTO SHREDS! DON'T HE DARE LAY A FINGER ON HER!" he shouted. Ben and Sarah covered their ears.

"No yelling in the house!" Ben's mum yelled back.

"Sorry!" Sarah apologized.

"Then let's go save her! What are we waiting for?" Kevin asked in a bad temper.

"Right...let's go! The airship is waiting for us," Ben exclaimed.

"Airship? What airship? You had an airship?"

"Just follow me," they walked out and the huge orange airship was above of the house. Kevin did all the gasping.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"We're dealing with your evil doppelganger, a mad scientist, Van Rook and who again?" Doyle asked, confused.

"Charmcaster," Ben replied.

"Whoa, her again, huh? I'm not letting her put me under a spell again," Kevin exclaimed.

"How are we supposed to find them?" Zak asked.

"I had no idea," Sarah shrugged.

"Or maybe we can ask him," suggested Ben.

"Who's 'him'?" Drew asked.

"Grandpa Max,"

"We don't even know where your Grandpa is! You said he is traveling along the coasts!" Kevin retorted.

"There's an object in this world called 'phones'," mocked Doyle. Kevin glared at him.

"We can use the video phone in the airship!" Zak added.

"Then what are you going to do after you found your grandfather?" Doc asked.

"I heard that he ahs anew device that tracks down mana. And Gwen has a high amount of mana within her..."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's start calling your gramps!"

"If you think hanging me from the ceiling with a pool of piranhas below me will scare me to hell, then you're absolutely wrong," Gwen's voice rang in the empty warehouse.

Charmcaster gave an evil cackle. "I know that wouldn't scare you. The piranhas are just for dramatic effects."

Zak Monday came out from the shadows. "Why didn't I hear any people screaming for their lives? Aren't the piranhas scary, or they're just not hungry enough?"

"Quit it, kid," Charmcaster scowled. "It's hard to make her scream. Gwendolyn Tennyson isn't afraid of anything."

"Will you two focus on what's on hand?" Dr. Animo's voice came from the other corner of the warehouse. "We got matters greater than how to kill that redhead."

"Temporarily we don't much power to sustain the mutation beam. We need more power!" Komodo Monday shouted with fury.

"More power means more money!" Van Rook added. He held the stash of loot tight in his arms. "Don't you even dare to touch MY money!"

"We are not going to touch your stupid bag of money!" Zak Monday retorted. "What super villains do is they steal from everyone; huge companies, NASA, the government, and even little babies' candies. That's what we do. STEAL."

"And I know where we should steal power from," Charmcaster turned her vision to Gwen who was still dangling from the ceiling.

Gwen disliked the way her nemesis looked at her; the white-haired girl looked at her like she is a prey. And in this case, she IS. She gulped. "I don't have powers, I'm all out of it."

"Oh really?" Charmcaster flew to her. "Ready the extractor. We could still extract some mana out of her. Now are you scared to death?"

Gwen sweated like a pig. "Maybe a little. But I'm gonna' die right? And at least before I die, you won't mind telling me what your plans are? If you tell me or not, I'm dying too. You might as well tell me so that I wouldn't get baffled of why I die when I get to heaven, right?"

Charmcaster sneered. "Fine then, since you're gonna' die soon. Animo built a beam ray that will shoot straight towards the satellite that green lizard built. The satellite will reflect the ray to other satellites in the world and hen the whole world will turn into half-alien-half-cryptid mutants. Animo did a lot of experiments on the people they kidnapped. And he finally found a solution. The beam worked as plan. We'll fire the beam at next full moon."

"Next full moon means... tomorrow?"

"YES. TOMORROW. And I will avenge on Zak Saturday and his family who trapped me in that stinking parallel world!" Zak Monday cackled evilly.

"Ok. Thanks for the info... I can die now..." said Gwen.

"Have you got that dumb extractor ready or not?" Charmcaster yelled back at Animo.

"Just shut up and help me!" Animo tried to pull the extractor out from its chamber. Charmcaster flew down to help.

Gwen scanned around for anyone who was watching her. She managed to reach her cell phone and stopped the recording on her phone._ I'm a genius. Totally outsmarted Charmcaster_. She had recorded everything Charmcaster said about their plan to devastate the world. With a touch of a button, she sent the recording right to Ben's phone, hoping he will know what to do. And her sacrifice wouldn't be in vain.

"The extractor's ready, Gwen. Time to meet your doom," Charmcaster grinned evilly. "I love it when I get to kill someone I hated so much."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Are we there yet?" Kevin was growing inpatient. Gwen could die any minute right now.

"This device keeps telling us to go west, but I can't see anything from here," said Ben, using the device he borrowed from Max.

"We've been circling this place for hours," groaned Doyle. "Maybe Gwen isn't here at all."

"I keep feeling that she's nearby, but I don't know how," said Sarah.

"I agree with her. We're in a warehouse district now. Villains like to make warehouses their lair," said Zak.

"That hypothesis has no proof," Drew retorted.

"That's what TV shows always says…"

Ben's phone suddenly rang. He received a voice message. "It's from Gwen!"

"Open it!"

He did. It was Gwen's voice. _"Maybe a little. But I'm gonna' die right? And at least before I die, you won't mind telling me what your plans are? If you tell me or not, I'm dying too. You might as well tell me so that I wouldn't get baffled of why I die when I get to heaven, right?"_

Then another girl's voice. _"Fine then, since you're gonna' die soon. Animo built a beam ray that will shoot straight towards the satellite that green lizard built. The satellite will reflect the ray to other satellites in the world and then the whole world will turn into half-alien-half-cryptid mutants. Animo did a lot of experiments on the people they kidnapped. And he finally found a solution. The beam worked as plan. We'll fire the beam at next full moon."_

"_Next full moon means... tomorrow?"_

"_YES. TOMORROW. And I will avenge on Zak Saturday and his family who trapped me in that stinking parallel world!" _Zak Monday's voice.

"_Ok. Thanks for the info... I can die now..."_

"Beam? Great…" muttered Doyle.

"Gwen says she's gonna' die! Can't we pick up the pace?" yelled Kevin.

"If Gwen was able to send this message, that means she's alive. For now," said Doc.

"I don't think we have much options right now, don't we?" said Sarah.

"We'll just have to check each warehouse manually, starting with the big ones. We need to be fast," said Ben.

"Did I mention that the ship just newly installed an X-ray beam?" Doc added.

"Dad, activate it! Now!" Zak ordered.

Doc pushed a red button. A beam appeared below the ship and scanned the warehouses. Nothing was peculiar until they spotted a huge warehouse with people inside. One of them looked exactly like Gwen hanging from the ceiling.

"Gwen!"

"Let's go—" suddenly the ship was struck by an unknown force. The screen showed a gang of weird-looking monsters spitting fireballs at the ship.

"Finally, some butt kicking," Doyle took his guns. "Jurassic, Zak, Drew, Komodo, let's go."

"Hold the ship till get back, Doc," said Drew.

"Ok. I'll drop you guys at the roof," Ben, Kevin, Sarah and Fisk landed on the roof of another warehouse far apart from the villains' lair.

"He should have landed us at _that_ warehouse, not this one," Kevin grumbled. "There're so many of them. Gwen could have died when we reached there!"

"Be optimistic! We still have the mana-tracking device!" Sarah chided.

Ben used the device. He got high readings of mana from the south, but it was getting weaker and weaker. "Something's not right. The mana is weakening. Is the device broken?"

Suddenly they heard a piercing scream. "GWEN!" Kevin absorbed matter from the ground. "Boost me, gorilla!" Fisk immediately hammerthrew him to the source of the scream. He punched a hole on the wall and landed inside of the warehouse. Gwen was in there but a beam was pointed at her. And it was absorbing her soul out of her.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kevin threw a boulder at the beam but Charmcaster flung it away with her magic.

"It's too late now! Her power is ours!"

"Not in a million years!" Ben yelled. He was in the form of Swampfire. Sarah cast a shield to protect Gwen from the beam. Fisk hammerthrew Kevin at the beam again and this time he destroyed it. He quickly released Gwen from her restrains. She was weak, but she still could talk.

"Thanks, Kevin… for coming…" she wanted to take a sleep and cast the nightmare away.

"Shush, don't talk…"

Ben threw fireballs at Charmcaster but she kept dodging. She flew around him, throwing blasts but Sarah protected him with her shield. Van Rook suddenly appeared behind Kevin with a gun pointed at his back.

"Don't move, kid, or else you're toast—" suddenly Van Rook was pushed away by a monster which was sent flying through a wall.

"Sorry, we're kinda' late," Zak jumped in to the battlefield. "My powers also work on the half-aliens-half-cryptids."

"Less talking more butt-kicking!" Doyle threw a grenade at Charmcaster but she threw it back at him. Ben threw a fireball at her and finally he got her.

Suddenly, Fisk roared angrily at Sarah. His eyes grew in a green light. "Fisk?" She couldn't dodge when he threw her at a wall.

"Sarah!" Ben was distracted and Charmcaster threw a blast at him, knocking him unconscious.

"Fisk! Calm down!" Drew called. But he kept on rampaging and charged at her.

"MONDAY!" yelled Zak. "Show yourself, coward!"

Zak M. stepped out from the shadows. "Did I make mama's boy mad?"

"Your fight is with me! Leave Fisk alone!"

"I will, until all of you are dead!" Zak M. ordered Fisk to attack Drew but Sarah caged him in a force field.

"I can't hold him for long!"

"Yo, bad hair taste!" yelled Doyle at Zak M. "Try this one for size!" he threw a grenade at him. It exploded and he was sent hurling at Van Rook who was just getting up on his feet. Fisk was released from Zak M.'s control.

"FINALLY!" yelled Amino. "THE BEAM IS READY. IT IS CHARGED! NOW WE CAN TURN THE WORLD INTO OURS!"

"Not a chance!" Sarah lifted a boulder to throw at Amino but she was knocked away by a monster. Zak rushed to her but he was surrounded by the monsters. Doyle, Komodo, Zon and Drew had no way to run either. Fisk was too weak to fight back. Kevin and Gwen were too surrounded. Doc was still no where to seen and Ben was still unconscious.

"Let's see who's the one whining now!" Charmcaster grinned.

"Amino," said Komodo M. who was watching the battle scene. "Why don't we let our friends witness the greatness of our domination plan? Let them suffer as they watch their family and friends transforming into creatures one by one."

"Evil… I like it!" Van Rook agreed.

"You leave everyone else out of this!" yelled Sarah.

"Not a chance, girl. Activate the beam. I can't wait for tomorrow night."

**What will happen to our gang? Where's Doc? Will Ben and Zak save the day? Sorry for taking this story for so long. I'll finish it ASAP after my mid-year exam. **

**I was thinking of writing another story about Ben and Zak crossover just like this one, with slightly added of Rex from Generator Rex. Please give any ideas if you have some. Thanks for reading and please review! ~~~**_**whiteraven95 **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Ouch…" when Ben woke up from his slumber, he found himself within bars with his friends. His hands were tied behind. "What happened?"

"Animo's what happened," replied Zak.

"We're all trapped?"

"Duh, sleeping beauty," added Doyle.

"Where's Gwen?"

"She's healing herself," Kevin sat beside Gwen who was levitating.

"Why can't we just bust this prison open?"

"Electrical bars. Sarah got shocked from them."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sarah replied.

"Our weapons got confiscated too. Mum can't break the bars with her sword," added Zak.

"Where's your dad?"

"He probably chickened," said Kevin with frustration.

"HEY! DON'T SAY MY DAD LIKE THAT! HE'S A BRAVE MAN!" Zak snapped back. Fisk tried to punch Kevin but his hands were tied too.

"For once, can we just quit yelling at each other and start thinking of a plan?" shouted Sarah. "If this continues, we're the ones to fall first!"

Silence. No one talks anymore.

Gwen woke up from her trance. "Does anyone have a plan now?"

"Can you reach my omnitrix, Sarah?" asked Ben.

"That would be useless. Charmcaster put a spell to prevent you, Gwen and me from using our powers. And this time, it's a very strong spell."

"What about Kev?"

"I can barely stand after a monster hit me," he replied.

"Since you guys are out of ideas, I have one in mind," said Drew. "Zak sweetie, I need you to do something."

"Can't we hurry up a little? I want those brats die NOW!" yelled Zak M. impatiently.

"I told you, Zak, we must make them suffer! Do not question my decision!" Komodo M. retorted. Zak M. grunted.

"Oh gee… we're dying so soon… and the worse part is—" Zak said sarcastically. "YOU don't get to kill me."

"Keep your mouth shut, Saturday," Zak M. shouted.

"And you just get to stand aside to see _me_, your mortal enemy die in the hands of that madman Animo. Pity."

"Yeah, dude," Doyle added. "I thought you wanted to kill Zakman. Looks like you don't have the guts, kid."

"He's just like what you said, Doyle. A _gutless kid_," said Kevin.

Fire raged within Zak M. He took his claw and drew Zak to the electrical bars and shocked him. "SHUT UP!"

"Is that all you got?" Zak S. yelled.

"Of course that's all he got. He has to listen to a talking lizard," said Sarah.

"Dude, come on… who listens to a lizard? Obeying orders are overrated," Ben added.

"THAT'S IT!" Zak M. couldn't take it anymore. He pressed the button which released Ben and his gang from prison. The handcuffs on their hands were released too. He handed Zak S. his claw. "Let's fight."

"Oh I've been waiting for this day a long time ago."

"Drew, I love your plan of goading Zak's doppelganger to let us out," praised Sarah.

"Figures when I have an impulsive son."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHY ARE YOU RELEASING THEM?" yelled Komodo M.

"You talk too much, lizard dude," Doyle threw bombs at him.

"GET THEM! MY BEAM IS NOT READY YET!" yelled Animo.

"With pleasure," Charmcaster grinned. "_Hephas Rutral_!" she cast blasts at the gang. Drew reflected the blasts with the fire from her sword.

"I can't take this much longer," said Drew.

"My powers are still not working!" Sarah still couldn't cast force fields.

"The omnitrix isn't working too!" said Ben. "Gwen!"

"I'm working on it!" Gwen yelled back.

Kevin absorbed metal on the ground and punched some monsters. Van Rook shot at him but he avoided and Van Rook was taken down by Zon. More monsters were coming in their way. "Hey furball, ready for some kickbutt?"

Fisk nodded as he hammerthrew Kevin at the monsters like a bowling ball, striking every monster down. "STRIKE!"

Ben had trouble getting the monsters off his tail. "I should have taken karate lessons! GWEN!"

"Zak, Sarah, help him out!"

"Got it!" Zak controlled the monsters with his Kur powers and Sarah chopped them with her Taekwondo moves.

"You are not going anywhere!" Zak M. chased up to his doppelganger but Drew blocked him.

"LEAVE MY SON ALONE!" she kept him busy while Zak continued to get rid of the monsters on Ben's tail.

"GWEN!"

Gwen continued to think a plan until her mana started to boil within her. She was mad when Charmcaster was able to forbid her from using her powers. Her whole body started to glow in purple. Her human form was no longer present but was taken in place by her Anodite form. She felt powerful and invincible enough to break Charmcaster's spell. And she did.

"Yes! Finally!" Sarah was able to cast shields to protect her friends from Charmcaster's spells.

"If she can do that that means—" Ben activated his Omnitrix and transformed himself into Big Chill. He froze every monster in his path.

"No! It can't be!" yelled Charmcaster.

"YES IT CAN!" The mana hair on Gwen grabbed her and swung her to a wall. Charmcaster counterattacked with more spells but Gwen blocked them away.

"THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR!" Animo aimed his beam at Zak. A red ray was emitted and destroying every thing in its path.

"ZAK!" yelled Doyle.

Sarah quickly protected him with a shield. But the beam was too strong and the shield broke, knocking Sarah nearly unconscious.

"SARAH!" Ben and Gwen yelled. Ben flew to her to make sure she was alright. Gwen swung Charmcaster away and caught Animo with her mana.

"YOU ARE TOAST!" she strangled him to near death.

"GWEN! CALM DOWN!" Kevin caught her arm and shook her back to reality.

"You're okay, Sarah?" Ben asked.

"I…I'm fine…"

"GWEN!" Kevin's yelling slowly waking Gwen.

"Kevin?"

"Put Animo down!" She did and returned to her human form.

"Don't ever do that again, ok?" he hugged her.

Suddenly, Drew was flung away to a wall. "MUM!" yelled Zak. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU MONDAY!"

Animo crawled to his beam and pressed the big red button. The beam was activated and aimed at Sarah and Ben.

"Goodbye, Tennyson."

**What will happen to Ben and Sarah? Will Animo's totally boring plan finally work?**

**I was thinking of writing a sequel for this story, with Ben, Zak, Gwen, Sarah and Kevin etc., with slightly added of Rex from Generator Rex. Probably I'll write a new conspiracy within alien, cryptids and EVOs. **

**Please give any ideas for the sequel or this story if you have some. Thanks for reading and please review! ~~~**_**whiteraven95 **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The beam emitted a red coloured ray, proceeding to Ben and Sarah.

"BEN!" yelled Gwen. She cast a reflecting shield to protect them. It did, but reflected the ray at someone else.

Zak slashed Monday with his claw, causing him to fall. "This teach you a lesson not to mess with me and my family! Now who's the boss?"

"Definitely not me," Zak M. pushed him away and ran, bewildering Zak S.

"ZAK! Look out!" yelled Ben. But it was already too late. The mutation ray hit him.

"NO!" yelled Drew. She was mad and furious indeed. She threw fireballs at the mutation beam, destroying it completely. Then she rushed to her son. But Zak wasn't Zak anymore.

He grew as tall as Fiskerton, with fur over him. His right arm looked like Swampfire's and his left looked like Kromostone's. He had Komodo's tail and Big Chill's wings.

"ZAK!" Drew rushed to her son.

"…MUM?" the mutated Zak was afraid.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'm here."

"I AM GOING TO KILL ANIMO!" Ben transformed into Rad, a tiger alien and jumped onto Animo. He pointed his claw at him. "Turn Zak back, buster, or I'll turn you into my LUNCH! Rad never ate human before! And you definitely taste good!"

"The beam is destroyed, what do you expect me to do?" Animo snapped back.

"I am gonna—" Ben raised his claw but Gwen stopped him.

"Killing him won't do good. He's the only one who might know how to reverse the mutation."

Suddenly, Zak screamed in pain. He was losing control. "H-help me… mum…"

"It's okay, Zak… I'm here…"

"What did you do?" Ben—or in this case, Rad—raised him high in the sky. "I will turn you into Swiss cheese, punk!"

"I modified the beam with a mind-controlling agent. And now your friend is going to obey me," Animo smirked.

"Rad is going to eat you now!"

Zak was slowly losing control. Screaming in pain, he smashed everything near him.

"Zak?" before Drew could react, Zak tried to swing her away. But luckily she was pushed away by Doc.

"Doc… Zak is…" Drew could barely contain herself.

"Zak? I'm here, your father," Doc tried to reason with him.

"Dad? Ugh… must… KILL…" Zak raised his arm, intend of throwing them away. But Sarah cast a force field over them.

"Help me, my monster," Animo ordered.

Zak had no choice but to obey. He rushed to Ben, releasing ice from his mouth like Big Chill. But Gwen cast a shield over him.

"Ben, I can't take this much longer!" yelled Gwen.

"I'll deal with this jerk here," Doyle took over Animo for Ben. "If you don't change Zak back, I swear I will throw you into the lake of the engulfer!"

"You can't make me."

"Zak, it's me. Ben, your friend," Ben transformed into his own self. "Please calm down and control yourself. Don't make your love ones worry about you."

"I… can't…" Zak roared. He shot fireballs at Ben but Gwen cast a shield. Zak continued to hit on the shield with brutal strength.

"We can't hurt him!" said Ben.

"But I can," said Kevin but he got a smack on the head by Fisk.

"No hearting Zak!" Fisk growled.

"Villains escaping, 1 o'clock!" shouted Sarah.

"Got it!" Kevin absorbed matter from the ground and jumped to the exit, blocking the villains' escape route.

"Compaius!" Gwen cast a spell on them and they fell asleep, except Zak M. He still wanted to kill his doppelganger as he rushed to him with his Claw, trying to control him with his Kur powers. But he was swung away by Zak S., turning unconscious.

"What can we do?" asked Ben.

"You don't, I will," a plump blond kid with a old man entered the place.

"Cooper?" said Gwen.

"Grandpa!" Ben said excitedly.

"Cooper, fix up a new beam to reverse the mutation," ordered Max. "Where's Animo?"

"I beat him up good," replied Doyle.

"Hi Gwen…" Cooper greeted her shyly.

"Don't even start it, Kevin Levin," Gwen warned.

"How long can you make a beam?" asked Doc.

"5-10—"

"Hours?" Doyle broke in.

"Minutes," Cooper replied.

Gwen contained Zak within a ball of mana. "I hope this will contain him."

"We got company!" Sarah yelled as the other half-alien-half-cryptids came back.

"This time, I'll make sure Animo NEVER wakes up," said Doyle.

"Hurry up, Cooper!" ushered Ben.

Gwen's eyes glowed. "I can sense Zak's fear. His essence is fading. If we don't get him back soon, we'll lose him forever."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Cooper, can you hurry up?" yelled Ben.

"I'm trying as hard as I can," he replied.

"He's trying his best, Ben," said Sarah.

Gwen contained Zak within her energy globe, but it couldn't hold Zak's brutal strength for long. "Quick, Cooper!"

"Ok, Gwen," Cooper listened to her instead of Ben.

"Haha!" Kevin laughed after he punched a few monsters into submission. "Is that all you got?" But he was frozen into solid ice by another monster. It was Doyle's turn to laugh but he was too frozen by the same monster. Kevin smirked at him even though his face was frozen.

"Can't you guys focus?" Sarah lifted up the ice monster and threw it at a wall. Then she lifted the other monsters which charged at Gwen and crushed them together. More monsters coming in her way but she whisked them away with her mind powers like they were nothing. She then freed the frozen two with her force fields.

"Remind me never get on her bad side," Kevin murmured.

Drew was also doing the same thing. She sliced the monsters which tried to free her son. Apparently Zak controlled the monsters to free him from the energy globe with his Kur powers. She looked at her son who was struggling to free himself from the mutation. "Don't worry sweetie, you'll be okay," she nearly cried.

Ben in Echo Echo form sent sound waves at the monsters. He was getting impatient. "Cooper! HURRY UP!"

"DONE!" Cooper gave the beam to Ben.

"Hurry!" Gwen's globe was cracking.

"Now!"

Gwen released Zak. He ran towards Ben. Ben activated the beam, but Zak kept avoiding. "Hold still!"

Gwen's mana rope caught Zak's hands to hold still but instead she was the one being dragged across the floor. Kevin, Doyle and Fiskerton helped Gwen but Zak was too strong and they too ended up being dragged.

Ben activated his Omnitrix. "Humongousaur!" But he instead turned back into Rath. "Lemme tell you something you stupid green watch! Rath doesn't like your attitude! Rath will—"

"Ben!" Sarah yelled.

"Right, Zak… almost forgot…" he picked the gun and aimed at Zak. "Hold still you furry Zak! Rath's not afraid of you! Bring it on!"

Zak ran towards him. Rath opened his arms wide to catch him. But he was fooled as Zak jumped above him and let Rath take everyone who was dragged by Zak. "Uh oh…" They all ended up in a wall.

Sarah slapped her forehead hard. "Hey Zak! Come and get me!" she threw a rock at him. Zak ran towards her but Rath jumped onto him.

"Lemme tell ya' something furry Zak! Get your paws off _my_ Sarah!" they both ended up in a fight.

"…what?" Sarah was bewildered.

Gwen was forced to separate them with her energy globes. "Cooper! Now would be the best time!"

"Lemme me at him, Gwen! Rath will tear him into pieces!"

"KILL BEN!" roared Zak.

Drew couldn't take it much longer. "ENOUGH!"

Everyone drew their attention to the white-haired lady.

"You two had been a nuisance ever since you met! If I ever see you two fight again, you are grounded Zak Saturday! Do you hear me? Zachary Saturday?"

Zak lowered his head. "YES MUM."

Rath sneered. "Serves you right, Furry Zak!"

"That includes you too Benjamin Tennyson!"

Rath stopped laughing. "Oh…"

"Haha!" Kevin broke into laughter, but Drew glared at him. He shut up.

"Cooper, I believe we can reverse Zak's mutation, now," Max emphasized.

Cooper aimed the beam at Zak. "This might tickle."

The green ray hit Zak and he cried. But the beam was working. He was slowly reverting into his human form. The wings were gone. His fur gone and so was his arms. The tail disappeared. Gwen released them both.

"Mum?" before Zak could react, Doc and Drew squeezed their darling child and Fiskerton squeezed them all. Komodo, Zon and Doyle went to hug them too.

"That's what I call a happy ending," said Gwen. "Thanks Cooper."

"Gee… I'll do _anything_ for you," Cooper said dreamily. Kevin smirked but Gwen punched him. Max shook his head but smiled.

"Soo… Ben," said Sarah. "What do you mean by _your _Sarah?"

"Umm… Rath had no idea what you are talking about. It's because of you! Lemme tell you something you stupid Rath's mouth! You talk too much! I'll destroy you!"

"Dude, fetch me popcorn and I'll kick back and see how Rath will react," said Kevin.

"What? Okay maybe you're right," Gwen agreed.

"You're going to destroy your own mouth," said Sarah.

"Yeah it talks too much! Stupid Rath mouth!"

"Haha! Just admit you like Sarah!" Kevin shouted. Gwen nudged him but actually agreed with him.

"Rath just likes… destroying stuff!" he denied. Sarah touched the Omnitrix on his chest and turned back to normal.

"Really? Fine then…" Sarah sounded slightly disappointed. "Who wants smoothies? Let's celebrate this 'happy ending'…"

"But she doesn't sound happy to me…" Zak whispered to Fisk and he nodded.

"We'll get smoothies until we get the villains in jail," Max added.

"Good point. I'll… take them," Sarah said.

"I'll go with you," said Gwen. "Nice going Ben."

Ben hated to see anyone sad because of him. "I'll…meet you guys at the smoothies' shop…"

**Zak returned to normal… Everyone's happy, except Sarah and Ben, thanks to his shyness. What can Ben do? Will he make things better?**** An ending will come up soon in chapter 18 or 19. Please wait and see.**

**Thanks to ****Zak Saturday**** who inspired me with his ideas. And also thanks to others who reads and reviews my story. THANKS~**

**~~whiteraven95 **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Zak and Komodo Monday are sealed in the Smoke Mirror with Gwen's spell," said Zak happily. "I hope they never come out again."

"Animo is taken care by the Plumbers," Max added. "Charmcaster is in a magic-free jail."

"I beat Van Rook up good," said Doyle but Drew glared at him. "…and sent him to jail…"

"And every mutated human is back to normal," Doc smiled. "This is a happy ending."

"Not really…" Gwen corrected as she pointed at Sarah who looked very, very down.

"Let's go get some smoothies to celebrate," Sarah tried to look happy and cheerful as usual. But everyone could see that she was wearing a mask.

"Fisk!" yelled Zak at the other gang of friends who were walking towards them. "I thought you guys are at the shop waiting for us."

"Furball here ate too much smoothies and his stomach aches," Kevin explained.

"Where's Ben?" asked Gwen.

"He… uhh… bailed. Parent issues."

Sarah's smile was lessening.

"Umm… maybe we should all go to watch movies!" Zak tried to cheer his friend up. "I heard there's a great movie now! It's called the… err…"

"It's okay, guys… I'm fine… no need to cheer me up or something… I get it," Sarah finally spoke. "I should go home. My mum's worried sick."

"We'll drop you off," Drew and Doc took her home.

"Where is Ben that jerk anyway?" yelled Gwen in Kevin's ears.

"Ouch! Not that loud!" Kevin covered his ears.

"Ben bailed?" said Zak.

"Ben's not that kind of person who would run from… problems," Max made a hypothesis.

"Probably he gone wacko," Doyle added.

"Will you guys stop skipping to conclusions?" Kevin snapped. "Ben's got a plan. And he'll need you guys."

"I'm home, mum," Sarah's voice rang the house. But no one replied. "Probably she went out for groceries."

The doorbell rang. She opened the door but no one was there except for a bouquet of flowers on the doorstep. She was bewildered. Then there were also a mana breadcrumb trail. "Should I follow? Probably Gwen's try to cheer me up." But she followed anyway.

The trail led her quite far from her house. Suddenly she was grabbed by Zon and she took her flying around town. "Zon? What are you doing?" Then Zon released her in mid-air but Gwen caught her with her mana rope.

"What is going on?" asked Sarah in bewilderment.

Kevin pointed at a huge rock nearby. The rock seemed to be carved with words. She looked closer. It was the words 'I AM SORRY'. Rath was standing by the rock, adding finishing touches to the rock.

"Ben?"

"Sarah!"

"What is going—" she wanted to ask Gwen but they were long gone.

"Umm… lemme tell you something Sarah Harmony!" Rath said in his slang. "Rath is sorry for what Rath said today. It's all because stupid Rath's mouth!"

"I would like to hear that from Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, not Rath."

Rath immediately turned back to Ben. "I'm sorry, Sarah, if I ever hurt your feelings. You know Rath could be quite cocky sometimes."

"…That's it?"

"Umm… not quite… I… I err…"

"Tell her! Idiot!" murmured Zak from a tree nearby. Kevin and Doyle were eating from a box of popcorn.

"You… don't like me?" Sarah sounded disappointed.

"No!"

Gwen slapped her forehead. Fisk kept on cursing Ben's shyness.

"I… I LIKE YOU SARAH BUT NOT AS A FRIEND. I LIKE-LIKE YOU…"

Sarah was stunned.

"I, BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON LIKES SARAH HARMONY!"

She blushed as he pulled her closer. "I like you too…"

He wanted to kiss her, but she stopped him. "Maybe we should keep this private 'cause…" Sarah shook a tree nearby with her powers. Zak, Kevin, Doyle and Fisk fell out. Gwen, Zon and Komodo appeared after Komodo's invisibility expired.

"I thought I told you guys to leave!" Ben snapped.

"Umm… It was Kevin's idea!" Zak, Doyle and Fisk accused him.

"Hey! You guys agreed to join me!"

"Kevin! Rath would like to talk to you!" Ben transformed into Rath. "Lemme tell you something, Kevin Ethan Levin! You're going to be sucker punched by Rath!"

Sarah and Gwen laughed till their heart's content as Rath chased the four down the streets.

"Goodbye Zak. We'll miss you," Sarah hugged the boy. Gwen hugged him too. Ben and Kevin refused to hug him but Fisk squeezed all of them together until they could barely breathe.

"We'll see you soon," said Drew.

"It's been a nice time meeting you guys!" said Zak. "Sorry I tried to kill you before, Ben."

"It's okay. Rath tried to kill you too," replied Ben, grasping Sarah's hand.

"Visit us if you can!" said Gwen.

"Yeah. So that I can kick your butt, Blackwell," Kevin shook hands with Doyle.

"Okay, Levin. Maybe we should exchange perspectives of machines at the same time too."

"Good idea!"

"Bye! See you soon!" the four waved goodbyes at the departing airship.

"I'll miss them…" said Kevin. "And their totally sophisticated airship. I should get one."

"Maybe for your birthday," Gwen added.

"Happy ending, huh?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah…"Ben grasped her hand tighter. All of them hoped to see their friends soon.

**THE END.**

**Finally this story comes to an end. But there is a new conspiracy awaits them in the future, and they'll need to combine forces with new friends to cope with it. **

**A new sequel for this story is coming. Thanks for all the readers who supported me and inspired me. Special thanks to ****Zak Saturday**** who gave me ideas. **

**~~whiteraven95**


End file.
